Mistletoe
by Dream.Upon.Once
Summary: Severus is forced to attend the Christmas staff party - when something interesting happens involving spiked punch, a red cocktail dress, and charmed mistletoe. Temperance & Severus one-shot.


_Happy holidays all! As per request, another Temperance and Severus seasonal one-shot for your enjoyment - enjoy! :o)_

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape growled into his wineglass. All around him, the Hogwarts staff was making complete idiots of themselves. Intoxicated, the teachers were behaving as badly as their students. As the Christmas party was mandatory, Severus had no choice but to stay and watch as Flitwick made his annual move on Sprout. It was sickening.<p>

He wasn't the only one wishing they could escape the jolly holiday spirit. Temperance Stockton stood by the fire, her eyes watching above her raised glass. Dumbledore had already drunkenly asked her to dance twice – both times his hands going too south for comfort. Luckily the old coot was being friendly with Minerva, saving the younger witch from those old dirty hands. She shivered, as the old wizard whispered to the older witch, who nodded before they disappeared into a darkened corner. Her eyes looked around the room, not taking in the couples but searching for a solitary figure. Severus was in a corner, sipping from his glass and looking positively disgusted at the people around him. Without thought, Tempy made her way across the room to him.

"Good evening professor."

"I do not see anything good about it Professor Stockton."

Tempy smiled. "I concur – the phrase is a mere force of habit."

She stood so that they were both looking at the room. Severus took a long sip from his glass before letting his eyes drift to the witch beside him. It was only last year that he could calm that he and Tempy had begun to be friends. She was the only witch in this school that he could tolerate. However, Severus was always curious as to why the witch showed any interest in wanting his company. Seeing the drunken leering in her direction, Severus might have one idea to that count.

"Why must we have these intoxicated parties." Murmured Tempy, sipping the last of her punch. Severus sneered.

"It's the only time of the year Dumbledore can get Minerva drunk enough for coitus."

Tempy tossed him a raised look before refilling her glass and taking a long drink. She cringed at its aftertaste. Severus was looking away uninterested. Had he been paying attention, he would of warned the History professor of the punch being spiked by the gamekeeper halfway through the evening. The witch felt the buzz of alcohol immediately, touching her head. As a lightweight, the witch rarely drank – she wouldn't remember a thing in the morning. She shook her head, turning to Severus.

"Tell me, have these parties always been so…" she couldn't find the right words.

"Raunchy? Yes." He looked at his empty glass, debating if he should have it refilled for the third time. Tempy, feeling suddenly overheated, unbuttoned the top of her cloak.

"Severus, did you have someone you used to hook up with?"

The wizard sent her a look but the witch was too lightheaded to notice or care. She flipped her hair, hoping it would at least cool her neck, which was burning.

"No, I do not "hook up" as you call it."

"A pity," she sighed, removing her cloak. Severus's brow shot up, as the witch was wearing a rather tight red cocktail dress underneath. As the other witches in the room wore old gowns and the like, seeing a cocktail dress turned several heads. Severus wondered why the witch had worn such a gown, only to keep it covered most the night by her cloak. She touched her hair, catching his look and giggling.

"I was at a party before this one. Granted, the other wasn't intended to its participates to engage in intercourse."

"I see." Over by the punch table, Hagrid and Flitwick were looking interested in the witch's collar line. Severus couldn't help but look as well, as it was a modest collar line but did allow for a glimpse of the witch's bosom. He motioned an elf for a refill.

Tempy, still feeling hot, began to fan herself.

"My, it feels like a furnace in here."

Severus's eyes popped, as the witch moved to unzip her dress. Moving quickly, he removed her hand, accidently pulling her into his arms.

"Severus, what are you doing?" she frowned, pushing on his chest. Severus sniffed her breath.

"You are drunk."

This made Tempy burst into giggles, draping her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't be silly – I only had the punch."

"Punch that has been spiked."

The witch's face went very serious. "Oh dear. I should leave – I behave very idiotically under the influence of alcohol."

As the witch had almost stripped in a room full of her coworkers, Severus didn't need convincing of the fact.

"I'll escort you to your door." The look on males faces by the punch made it clear they had heard every word – and they were drunk enough to take advantage of it. Draping her cloak on his arm, Severus lead Tempy though the room to the door. As they crossed the dance floor, Tempy giggled, pressing herself against Severus.

"Just one dance Severus. I do love dancing."

She turned in a drunken circle, almost falling. Severus, rolling his eyes, tightened his grip on her waist, almost yanking her to the door. The witch pouted at him, claiming he was mean not to let her dance with him. Once in the corridor, Severus took a deep breath of fresh air. Tempy hooked herself to his side, almost causing the wizard to tip over.

"Witch!"

"You're so good to me Severus – such a sweetheart to walk me home."

He didn't grace that with a response. "It's true!" insisted the intoxicated woman, leaning against him even more. "Without you, I'd probably be spreading my legs for Sprout right now!"

Severus felt a chill. "Professor Sprout?"

"Yes. She won't admit it but she's been giving me the eye for years." Claimed Tempy, nodding her head like a child. She suddenly grabbed Severus by the neck, pulling their heads together. "Why is the room spinning?"

"Come along." Growled Severus, half carrying and half dragging the witch along. The witch was babbling like an idiot when Severus finally reached her door.

"Here we are – what is your password?"

Tempy twirled her hair around a finger.

"I can't remember Sevy."

He clenched his teeth at the nickname. "Think witch."

Tempy pouted, tightening her arms around his neck. "Why don't I spend the night with you Sevy? You like girls don't you?"

"Professor Stockton, you are drunk and don't know what you are saying –"

"Oh, I get shivers when you call me that."

Severus looked like a deer in the headlights, as the witch giggled more, pushing her body against his. The wizard swallowed hard, the witch hanging on him making his blood boil.

"I insist that you return to your own rooms."

She pouted. "Don't you like me? I like you."

His mouth went dry. A sane Temperance Stockton would never say such things.

"Your password madam."

She shivered again, terrifying him. To his relief, the portrait beside Tempy's door was filled by a witch in a party hat. She eyed Tempy, whose body was pressed against Severus in a sensual way.

"Madam, can you open Professor Stockton's door? She appears too intoxicated to recall her password."

"That's what you think." Replied the witch, nuzzling her face into his neck. Severus felt his ears burn.

"Well?"

The portrait witch took her seat, picking lint from her robes.

"Of course I can open her door – however, how do I know you aren't planning on taking advantage of my charge? The professor has not given me permission to allow any guests into her rooms – no matter her current state."

"Trust me, I have no intentions of following her inside."

"But Sevy, I want you to come in." cooed Tempy, pressing kisses up his neck. The wizard tried to hide his annoyance. The witch in the portrait took this as permission, opening the professor's door.

"Finally. Now professor, I suggest you drink something and take a hangover draft in the morning."

"You're so good to me Severus." Smiled the witch, pulling him in for a kiss. The wizard pulled away, dazed. _Damn._

"Madam!"

Tempy giggled. "You know, your lips taste like cherries."

His lip curled, the aftertaste of punch and alcohol on his tongue.

"Good night." Severus untangled himself from the witch, who leaned on the door frame for support. Turning to leave, the wizard felt a pull on his navel, preventing his exit. He turned, ready to yell at the intoxicated witch, only to see she was pointing up – a wicked grin on her face. To his dismay, there was mistletoe hanging above them. By the looks of it, it was charmed to keep them there until it was satisfied by their kiss. He growled.

"Come here Potion Master," Tempy wiggled a finger at him. He rolled his eyes, cursing Hagrid and Dumbledore for the witch's insane behavior. Pulling Tempy to him, he pressed a hard kiss to her lips. The witch squealed, pressing them closer. Severus forgot all about mistletoe, as the witch's fingers began massaging his scalp. His skin shivered as he and Tempy tumbled onto the floor, their lips still locked. The witch burst into drunken giggles, only for the potion master to silence her with kisses.

"Curse Dumbledore and his parties."

* * *

><p><em>Please R &amp; R<em>


End file.
